You Make Me Feel So
by Rhonarina
Summary: Inspired by the song and music video for 'You make me feel' by Cobra Starship featuring Sabi. Based off the music video mostly. It's the party of the century and our favourite characters are having a hard time dealing with it, that is, until they found eachother. One-shot. MisakiXTakumi and slight SakuraXKuuga. Please Read and Review or R&R


**A/N:** Inspired by the song and music video by Cobra Starship feat. Sabi, 'You make me feel'. I actually heard the song and watched the music video from last year but I watched it the music video recently and got inspiration. One-shot. Enjoy!

You Make Me Feel So

* * *

><p><strong>Narrative POV<strong>

"Party of the century?" Misaki raised an eyebrow at her friend's request to go to a party with her.

"Yes Misaki! Also Kuuga-kun will be there!"

"But I have work to do." Misaki skipped through a few finished papers in an attempt to emphasize the 'work' she had to do. Truthfully she had nothing to do and going to that party seemed tempting but she was afraid of doing something wrong.

"Misaki, you work too much! Just come with me and relax. You might even make a few new friends since basically everyone will be there."

"Alright, fine. I'll come, but promise you'll stay with me?"

"Sure Misaki. Her, look at the advertisement while I use the bathroom."

A colourful paper was slipped between Misaki's fingers before Sakura ran off. It had people dancing provocately and in the background was a normal-looking photo booth. But then someone had a photo of themselves and a word stamped across it, probably representing their emotions when they were taking the photo.

"Misaki, I'm back!"

"Umm Sakura what is this?" Misaki pointed at the photo booth and the picture in someone's hand.

"Oooh that photo booth is said to be special. It can sense your emotions, sometimes it can be your genie or your worst nightmare. But I wanna try it when I go there. Don't you?"

"I guess I'll try, but how do they do it?"

"No one knows, but it's nice to see what the machine says about you. Now let's go pick out your clothes for tomorrow."

Misaki didn't have enough breath to reply since she was zipped away to Japan's biggest shopping centre to choose something to wear. In the end, Misaki's outfit consisted of a pair of fingerless, black, fishnet gloves, a white, v-neck tank top, a ripped denim blue shorts with tights underneath and a pair of black ankle boots.

"Wow Misaki, you look hot! Make sure you wear some earring and a necklace for tomorrow. Bye!"

"Umm…bye Sakura." Misaki walked home with three bags filled with clothes and began to contemplate on tomorrow's activities.

0-oo-00-o-0-oo-00-o-00-o-00-0-oo-o-00-oo-0-o-00-oo-0o-00-oo-0o-0-ooo-0o-oo-0o-o-00-oo-00

"Why?" Usui asked in a bothered tone. Tora and Yukimura have been at his throat trying to get him to socialize with someone ever since he left England for Japan.

"Dude, it wouldn't kill you to get out of this stuffy apartment to see other people, _real _people. You might also be able to make a friend at this huge party tomorrow." Tora kept on rambling while Usui thought about his offer. Maybe, just maybe if he went to this party, hecould find a friend who would interest him. It was worth a try.

"How many people will be there?" Usui finally announced after some thoughts.

"Umm...n-not p-pl-plenty. Why?" Yukimura stammered, trying to keep up his lie. Thankfully Usui wasn't paying much attention to his demeanour and bought it.

"Very well, I might consider going. When is it?"

"T-tom..." Yukimura was taken over by Tora. "Tomorrow at 4pm until 12pm."

"Okay." Usui then glanced at his watch. "Shouldn't you two be going now?"

"Umm...Yes sir, thank you for reminding us. Enjoy your evening." Tora and Yukimura quickly exited the apartment, giggles escaping their lips as soon as they were outside.

"Gerard-sama will be so proud of us, won't he Yukimura?"

"Yes indeed, he might even promote us and it will look good on our record!" The two men went to the maid latte to enjoy the rest of their night while Usui was on the internet, researching on the party. The colourful flyer came up showing people dancing provocately and a normal looking photo booth in the background. Someone was holding up a picture of themselves that they collected from it. It was in black-and-white with a description stamped on it in red.

Usui continued down the page to see references about the photo booth. According to what he saw, the photo booth is a special one with the technology (or magic) to tell one's emotions. People have commented on that photo booth saying that it made them find the one, others said the machine was very mean and a jinx.

Usui then took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before getting up. He went to his room and began to select clothes for tomorrow. After throwing a bunch of clothing all around the place, he finally decided on a pair of stone-washed denim jeans, a pair of converse, a grey undershirt and an aeropostal jacket to go over it. He got a pair of sunglasses so no one would really see his eyes. Then he cleaned up his mess and went to bed, mind filled with anticipation for tomorrow.

**Next day at the party – Misaki**

"Misaki, you made it!" Sakura shouted over the blaring music to Misaki. She wore a blue halter top, skinny jeans and strapped shoes. Kuuga was standing beside Sakura in a tuxedo and glasses to hide his identity.

"Hi Sakura, Kuuga." She gave Sakura a friendly hug but she just shook Kuuga's hand.

"You still don't trust me do you?" Kuuga said in an annoyed voice. Misaki just gave him an eye before returning her attention to Sakura, looking like she wanted to burst.

"Let's go take some pictures!" She squealed before dragging Misaki and Kuuga in the direction of the photo booth. Misaki waited outside for Sakura and Kuuga to take pictures.

"Oh Kuuga, you little devil!" Sakura screamed from the photo booth. Thankfully the loud music droned out her voice so only people within a few metres radius heard her. Misaki blushed lightly as thought of what her friend was possibly doing in there flooded her mind. The urge to run into the photo booth and save her friend never existed as she wouldn't want to be scarred for life.

Finally Kuuga came out of the photo booth with a perverted smirk plastered over his face with a blushing Sakura not far behind. Then the pictures finally popped out of the machine in black and white.

"Here are your pictures guys." Misaki said but she only got a glimpse of the first one before Sakura quickly snatched them and hid them behind her back before blushed dark red. The words written over the three of them were _in love_.

"It's your turn Misaki, go and smile for the camera." Sakura then pushed Misaki into the photo booth and pulled the curtains. A mirror was infront of her behind the camera. Misaki just posed and took 4 similar shots. She then came back out of the photo booth to be see both Sakura and Kuuga against a wall, making out.

Ignoring them, Misaki waited until the photos popped out of the machine. They did pop out, but only two.

"Hey, guys... GUYS!" Misaki had to shout at them to get their attention.

"Yes devil's daughter?" Kuuga said with his voice dripping with sarcasm. Misaki ignored his comment and focussed on the real problem.

"This machine ripped me off. I paid for four photos and only got two back."

"Can I at least see the photos?" Misaki then held out one of the photos to Sakura who squealed when looking at it.

"Misaki you look so kawaii and cool!" Misaki had a laid-back pose and the picture was stamped with the words _incomplete _in red. "Hmm, maybe the machine is using your pictures to make you complete since your incomplete."

"Maybe, but let's go get something to drink." Everyone agreed on that and went into a private room with other people to enjoy some drinks.

**Usui**

Not long after, Usui, Tora and Yukimura appeared infront of the photo booth. They stared longingly at it before someone spoke up.

"So, who's going first?" Tora asked, twiddling his fingers as if he was going to be tested, showing a side of him that he keeps to himself.

"I'll go then." Yukimura said as he tried to be brave for once. He then entered the photo booth and saw his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a striped shirt under it, cargo pants and a black pair of shoes. He also had his hair styled. He took four pictures of himself fooling around, and then finally coming out.

"How was it?" Tora asked nervously as the results were in the process of printing.

"Fun!" Yukimura's results then popped out of the machine, which Tora's hands greedily collected. All four pictures had the words _munchy_ printed on them.

"Dude, are you hungry?"

"Umm, a little I guess." Then Yukimura's stomach disobeyed him and rumbled loudly.

"Dude, go order some Bill's Burgers at our table and wait for us." Then Yukimura scuttled off with his demanding stomach.

Tora took another look at the photo booth before heading in. Inside was white and a mirror reflected his outfit. It consisted of a black leather jacket, a white shirt representing the national flag of Japan (**ironic that this was in the music video) **his white sneakers and a pair of red pants. He then took four pictures and came out with a happy face.

"Why are you so happy?" Usui asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"That was really fun!" Tora's photos the came out of the machine, and Usui tooked them up and inspected them. _Thirsty_ was stamped on all of them.

"You can go get drunk when we are done." Usui said as he stepped into the photo booth. He only did one picture since he really couldn't be bothered. He stepped out quickly since he didn't like the burning white light surrounding him; it reminded him of the hospital. He waited for his results patiently but when he got them, he was surprised. Firstly, his picture read _incomplete_ and after his picture was a picture of a young, attractive woman also bearing the mark _incomplete._ It was like an omen to find her. He was mesmerized by her beauty. He had to find her, but where exactly?

"How incomplete are you Takumi?" Usui pushed Tora away and gave him a look.

"Just go and keep Yukimura company. I have someone to find." Then Usui began his search for this mysterious young lady.

**Misaki**

Sakura went to order drinks for the three of them, leaving Misaki with Kuuga.

"So, how does it feel to be incomplete Misaki?" Kuuga teased.

"As good as it feels to be in love Kuuga." She sneared back at his disgusting smirk.

"Admit it Misaki. The machine was right, you are pretty incomplete. You need someone special in your life."

"Wow, Kuuga Sakurai giving advice, never thought I would ever see the day this would happen."

"Seriously, if you don't believe me, go and take another picture and see what the machine says."

"Fine, I will. And don't drink my drink."

"Don't count on it honey."

Misaki then went into the photo booth, but after having second thoughts, came back out and was obstructed by a muscular man. He held their photos, both with the incomplete mark on them. He smiled, she smiled then they both went back into the photo booth to take a picture of their first time meeting.

**Usui**

After checking all around the place, he couldn't find her so he thought that, maybe this was a mistake, maybe he should take the picture over. But the photo booth doesn't lie...does it? Well, considering it is another piece of technology, maybe he should take it over. So he went back to the photo booth to do over the picture, although he wasn't keeping it anyways.

But it was as if the universe was with and against him at the same time, because he finally found the girl he was looking for. Her hazel eyes had a conversation with his emerald eyes before she smiled and they both went into the photo booth together, for the first time in a long while, he was happy.

**Narration**

They came out of the booth and took out the two pictures taken and what they saw marked on it was _completed._

"So, what do you want to do now Usui?" Misaki asked with a light blush on her face. He then leaned down till his lips were at her ear.

"How about we call it a night and spend the rest of the time at my apartment?"

"Sure but I need to tell my friends that I'm leaving so they won't worry." He then slipped his arm around her waist and drew her closer.

"Let's go then babe." She giggled at him, which made him smile and made her way to Sakura and Kuuga's location.

"Hi guys!"

"Misaki!, where have you been, I was worried." Sakura said while tackling her with a hug.

"Well, Kuuga dared me to go take another photo of myself when I found him." Misaki then brought Usui over who encased her waist with his arms. "So I'm gonna call it a night and spend some time with Usui."

"Well, enjoy yourself Misaki. You deserve it." She turned around to leave when Kuuga called for her.

"Did you find the other 2 pictures you were missing?"

"As a matter of fact, one is missing now. Usui has one, Sakura has one and I have one. Oh well, I probably won't get that back now. Bye now" Misaki then walked away with one hand laced into Usui hand.

Kuuga simply laughed at her and pulled out the picture she was missing. "You won't be getting this back Misa-chan. Never."

.

.

.

"Kuuga, what are you doing with that?"

"Nothing,love. Hehe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So my last story, Wedding Ring Trouble, the new chapter is currently being read over by my beta-reader and should be ready for this Saturday. There are parts in this fanfic where you are probably wondering _what the hell is happening. _But I assure you, it's for your mind to take flight and imagine all of the impossible...and the possible. This fanfic was very fun writing although inspiration came to me yesterday. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please Review. Maybe it will make me update Wedding Ring Trouble quickly since I enjoy reading the reviews. I also accept constructive critism.

Ja ne!


End file.
